Inu to Kyouryu
by starlitkoneko
Summary: It was just supposed to be a little teasing, nothing more.     Gypshipping / One-Shot


see my deviantART account for disclaimers and such (~starlit-kaulitz)

* * *

><p>Joey leaned against a tree, listening to the sounds of the night. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his mind, groaning in frustration when it wouldn't comply.<p>

_Why can't I sleep? _ he wondered, remembering the generous meal a certain other blonde duelist had provided for them. _I was so tired earlier… am I really worried about her? _

He stood up to stretch and decided to go for a walk. He found himself heading back along the trail they'd followed into this clearing, and ended up at the field where his last duel had taken place. He reached into his coat pocket and removed his deck, staring at the sleek black dragon that now sat on top. He thought about the way Rex had swallowed his pride when handing over the card. A faint but striking blush had formed below his stubborn glare and the few words he'd said were incoherently mumbled.

Joey snapped his thoughts back to the present with mild confusion. When pocketing his deck, his dueling glove caught his eye. His sights lingered on the chips that had been added mere hours ago, and he suddenly smirked.

He strolled in the direction which his opponent had earlier run. After walking for a few minutes, he decided he wouldn't find the boy and turned back. Instead of heading toward the field, he walked in the direction he knew his friends to be. Halfway there, he caught sight of a lone, yellow tent. He took a step toward it then hesitated.

_It could belong to anyone, _ he told himself, trying to turn away. _Don't test your luck. _

He continued back once more, but curiosity took over. He weaved through the trees surrounding the tent, preparing to hide if anyone came out. When he was close enough, he stepped into the small clearing and looked around for signs of who was inside. Naturally, no intelligent person would leave things lying around outside their tent; his only remaining option was to check. He tiptoed to the front, watching the ground for twigs or anything else that might create noise and when he was close enough he lifted the flap and peeked inside. At first it was too dark to see but Joey figured he'd come this far and slowly pulled the tent open wider until enough moonlight shone through.

Joey found the boy he sought. Lying on his side, fast asleep, he looked like an innocent child. With complete disregard to his privacy, the blonde slinked into the tent. It was small; he had to remain on his hands and knees to prevent shifting it and even then he barely had room to move without increasing the risk of waking the boy up. On one side, against the base of the tent, lay the knapsack he'd brought with him to the tournament. Joey assumed his green shirt and yellow vest were in there, as the boy now wore nothing but the black turtleneck. Joey felt the tip of his tongue moisten his lips as he observed the way the thin fabric clung to Rex's pubescent form.

The blonde blushed in response to his thoughts and violently shook them away. He had come to tease the boy a bit, but nothing more than that.

_But, why? _ his mind pried. _Do you_ like _him? _

Joey shook his head.

_Then what do expect to gain from this? _

He ignored the question and gently lay down behind Rex. He bent his knees against the boy's form to prevent hitting either end of the small tent, and was spooning the young teen before he knew it. Again, he blushed and that question of like crossed his mind again.

_No, _ he thought back. _I don't like him. _

_Then why are you doing this? _

Joey looked down at the sleeping teen's face. His expression had shown mild annoyance when Joey was moving but now that the blonde lay stationary Rex's guard was down again. Joey smiled.

_Maybe I pity him. He looks so cute like this…_

Joey reached around and touched Rex's cheek and the boy's eyes shot open. Joey jumped but stayed in place; thinking fast, he threw his hand over the teen's mouth and wrapped an arm around his waist. Rex struggled and attempted to shout at the intruder. He started kicking so Joey twined their legs together and held firm, but the younger boy wouldn't give up. Joey was surprised by his strength and knew he wouldn't be able to subdue the trashing child for long.

"Rex, calm down!" he hissed. Rex's eyes widened and he spoke the blonde's name in surprise, though his voice was muffled by Joey's hand. He then began struggling again and said something that started with 'let me go' and was followed by a string of insults. Joey tried to remain calm. "No, Rex… not until you promise to keep quiet."

The young teen's pitch reflected his shocked anger but Joey didn't try to decipher what he was saying. He cursed at himself for not planning this out and ran through solutions in his head. Rex was growing tired but no less annoyed.

"I'm sorry I snuck in on you like this," Joey apologized, hoping it would ease the boy's nerves. He then lied, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Rex thrashed his head to the side and got his mouth free. "Was it so important that it couldn't wait 'til morning? And get your hands off of me! You're acting like a pervert!"

Joey blushed. "I won't let go until I have your word that you won't run."

"Like hell, I would!" Rex spat. "This is my tent; if anyone runs from here it should be you!"

"I know," Joey loosened his grip. "I shouldn't have trespassed. I'm sorry."

Rex wormed away from the boy and sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't care that the blonde had apologized twice; he had no plans to accept either one of them. He observed the way Joey was positioned and made a look of disgust.

"Were you _sleeping _with me? How long have you _been _here?"

Joey shook his head, "not long, and no. I had just laid down when you woke up."

"So you _wanted _to sleep with me?"

"No," Joey said again, propping his arm up and leaning his head on his fist. "I wouldn't risk still bein' here in the morning."

Rex mulled over his thoughts sleepily. "What did you want, then?"

Joey's eyes darkened. Now that the question was being asked by another person instead of his own mind, he couldn't ignore it. Deciding honesty would be the best route, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno."

"You don't…" Rex's voice trailed off in shock then he blushed angrily. "I knew you were stupid, Wheeler, but even _idiots _know that they can't just sneak in on someone who's asleep!"

Joey couldn't help but smile at the sight of that blush. Seeing it as a dim-witted response to his words, however, Rex was less than amused. The boy was fighting sleep and Joey actually began to feel guilty. He shifted onto his knees and Rex's eyes never left him.

"Relax," Joey said comfortingly. "I'm not gonna do anything to ya."

Rex's eyes shifted but he seemed to let his guard down, just a little. "Why should I believe that?"

Joey tilted his head and rollled his eyes. "Cuz if I wanted to, I would've done it by now."

Rex seemed to accept this as a viable response and crossed his legs in front of him. Without them to rest on, he appeared much closer to nodding off. Joey moved to sit next to the boy who first tensed up, then relaxed when the blonde coaxed him to lean on his shoulder.

Sleepily, the two-tone haired teen stared at the other boy's hand, wondering why he suddenly wanted to hold it. He felt himself blush but didn't care. "If you don't know what you want, why did you come here?" his smaller frame jolted with a sense of awareness, "and how did you find me anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk," he explained. "I thought about you and our duel, and the way you ran off after givin' me your Red Eyes."

Rex pulled away and began to draw his knees up again. "Yeah, so? What about it?"

Joey glanced over then turned so he was kneeling and facing the boy. Rex blushed again; this time he wished he hadn't. He also wished he could stop staring into those enticing honey brown eyes.

"So," Joey said slowly, then grinned, "I never got to say thanks."

Rex felt something in his chest tug. He turned away and scoffed. "Thanks for what? Getting caught up and making an amateur mistake?"

Joey shook his head. "No, though I probably wouldn't have won if you didn't remind me that my Time Wizard was on the field."

Rex blushed harder and Joey couldn't resist reaching for his face again. The younger's eyes widened and he threw his arm up with intent to smack the other away, then hesitated when he felt Joey's hand on his cheek. The touch was… so many things, most of which he couldn't describe. His chest felt heavier and his heart picked up its pace, making him more aware of it than he'd ever been.

Joey smiled and ran his fingers down the boy's jawline, lingering a moment before pulling his hand away. Rex opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He was struggling through some kind of inner conflict and the blonde had a feeling he knew what it was.

"I wanted to thank you," Joey's voice earned Rex's attention, "for honoring our deal."

Rex leaned back, jumped when the tent shifted against his weight, and sighed. "What you take me for, Wheeler? I've been in contests and tournaments before and I may hate to lose but I'm no lowlife duelist who can't admit defeat."

Joey glanced at the opening to the tent, then back to Rex. Firmly, he said, "You're right. I guess I was worried cuz you don't seem to like me, and losing meant you wouldn't get a rematch against Mai."

"I've got nothing against you," Rex mumbled, averting his gaze. "I just thought you weren't a good duelist so I had no respect for you."

Joey smirked as he caught the words being used in the past tense. "I bet you hate me now, right?"

Rex closed his eyes tight, unable to understand why his heart, mind, and body were reacting the ways they were because of this boy. Quietly, he asked, "what good would it do me?"

Joey considered this. "If you say you hate me right now, I'll leave and never bother you again."

Rex looked at the older teen with contempt. "If I wanted you to leave, I would've asked by now."

Joey felt a blush creep over his cheeks and the smirk that formed on the other's lips told him it was visible. He seemed more alert, but only by a bit. Joey moved toward the boy without thinking about what he was doing.

"So, you don't want me to leave?"

Rex blushed. "I never said that. I could care less if you're here or not."

Joey touched Rex's cheek again, "but you're tired, and you won't fall asleep until I leave."

"Not when you're acting this way," the younger teen said suspiciously. "One minute you say you won't do anything and the next you can't keep your hands off me. Which one is it, Wheeler?"

"You know," Joey lowered his eyelids and gave a rather seductive smirk. "Most boys wouldn't give another guy that option."

Rex tensed and turned his head away as Joey drew nearer to him, but when his hand rose to the one on his face, he covered it rather than shoving it away.

_Why?_ the younger teen thought to himself. _Why don't you fend him off? Shove him away? Why are you_ enjoying _this? _

The answer came all too clearly when he looked back and caught those large, brown eyes mere inches away. He closed his eyes tight, barring his pride, and closed the gap between their lips. Joey was surprised but made no effort to pull away; instead, he smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. His hug was eagerly returned and Rex shifted onto his knees so he could hold the older teen more closely. Not wanting to ruin his first kiss, he pulled away when the temptation to make it more passionate became unbearable. He was afraid to look into the blonde's eyes so he clung to his waist and buried his face in his chest instead. When he felt a comforting hand on the back of his head, he slowly looked up. Joey was smiling, though his expression was not entirely innocent, and a faint blush decorated his cheeks. He leaned down and closed his eyes and Rex accepted their second kiss blissfully.

This time, the younger boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and buried a hand in his hair. His face was on fire as he worked up the courage to part his lips slightly and taste Joey's lips with the tip of his tongue. Joey gasped and Rex was intoxicated by the warm breath that escaped. He slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth and moaned softly as his body reacted in its own way. Joey made a noise of amusement and slipped his hands around the boy's waist, cradling him possessively in one arm while trailing the other down the small of his back and earning enticing whines and gasps.

Newfound confidence radiated from the smaller teen as he put up a battle for dominance in their now-passionate kiss. When Joey's hand reached its destination and caressed his backside, however, Rex let out a surprised yelp and broke away from their kiss, blushing like a submissive child. Joey felt his own body react to the sight and the innocent shock in Rex's eyes made the blonde feel rather dirty.

After some coaxing, the boys were lying on their sides again, only this time they were facing each other and their legs were intertwined voluntarily. Joey was stroking Rex's hair as though the boy was a pet, but he didn't mind as long as the blonde kept touching him. More than once, the older teen caught himself fighting urges to take the other there and then, but he kept telling himself off. After what felt like an hour, Rex became unable to stay awake. Joey offered him one last kiss, then waited until he was sure he could leave without being noticed.

When he exited the tent, he felt a pang of guilt, but he had never intended to get the boy's feelings involved. It was just supposed to be a little teasing, nothing more. He was surprised to find it was still dark out, as it felt like he'd been in there all night. He walked back toward his friends' campsite with an itch in either corner of his mouth as he tried hard not to grin. When he accepted that he couldn't fight it, he had to stifle unexpected laughter. He had no clue why he was in such a good mood, but he certainly hoped it'd last.


End file.
